


【DE】夜行动物

by long_night



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/long_night/pseuds/long_night





	【DE】夜行动物

【夜行动物】    

    即便是世界上唯一24小时都运营的地铁，凌晨十二点的纽约地铁也并没有很多乘客，只有三两个哈欠连天的加班族，以及零零散散的几个晚归之人。Eduardo是哪一种呢？公文包随手放在一边，他疲惫的靠在车厢最靠边的位置，修长的脖颈像是支撑不住一般垂下来，平时精心打理的头发也因疏忽而软软的垂在额头上。Eduardo摸了摸自己的额头，毫不意外的触碰到一片滚烫的肌肤，他想自己可能是感冒了，他头疼，嗓子疼，浑身发热，连拨开扫到眼睛的刘海的力气都没有，只想让回去倒在床上呼呼大睡。

    为Facebook拉到合适的赞助并不是那么容易的事情，Eduardo已经尽自己最大的能力去描绘Facebook巨大的前景，但那些老顽固们似乎不肯把钱投到一个“大学生兴趣项目”中来，他们见过的太多了，谁也不会相信一个Mark Zuckerberg和他的Facebook会如他们所吹嘘的那样改变世界。实际上，连Eduardo自己也不相信，但他相信Mark是自己最好的朋友，best friend，所以他愿意放弃父亲安排的实习工作来帮助他们的Facebook获得更多的财富支持。

    越想越头疼，父亲那边已经对他很不满意了，而他现在都没有得到一笔像样的投资，今天还因为突如其来的降温而患上感冒。好吧，其实昨天就有感冒症状了，但他忘记去买药。Eduardo感觉他的脸都开始发热，好想把脸贴在身边那个冰冷的扶手上降降温，却因不由自主的想到有多少双带有汗渍和污垢的手曾触碰过这里而作罢。他只好难受的将脸在自己的肩膀上蹭了蹭，好让自己仿佛有千斤重的脑袋有个支撑的地方，眼睛半睁半闭的盯着前方，尽量让自己不要胡思乱想以减轻头疼带来的眩晕。

    通过对面的玻璃反射出的画面，Eduardo看到一个穿着黑色风衣的年轻人坐到了他身边。太过疲惫的Eduardo没有去想，为什么周围那么多空位，这个人偏偏要紧挨着自己。

    几秒后，Eduardo甚至开始感谢这个男人坐在自己身边。地铁到站了，即使经过了一段减速，停车的惯性还是让飘飘忽忽的Eduardo狠狠的倒向一边，如果没有那个男人，Eduardo肯定会像一团棉花一样摔倒在冰冷的座椅上，而不是像现在这样摔进一个并不算温暖，但足够让他减轻痛苦的怀抱里。

    “你还好吗？”男人的手握住Eduardo的肩膀，正当Eduardo以为他要推开自己时，却发现男人只是帮自己稳了稳还在随着电车晃动的身子。

    “对不起...”Eduardo有些不好意思，他努力直起身体，感到男人握着他肩膀的手稍微用了些力气帮他坐起来。

    他摇了摇头，想把那些头晕目眩从脑袋里扔出去，谁知更疼了。

    “你不舒服？”男人将Eduardo滑出去的公文包放好，又换来他的道谢。

    “有些感冒，”不得不说，这句关心让Eduardo有些感动，虽然这极有可能只是男人随口一问。纽约是个陌生的城市，他在学校里是风光无限的Saverin学长，而在纽约则孤身一人，即使偶尔与女友打电话，也是不断花精力去安抚好妒的女友。除了一直疼爱他的家人，几乎没有人来关心过他。所以，即使只是一句无心的话，也让Eduardo感到了温暖，所以即使现在非常难受，他也主动向男人伸出手，“Eduardo，Eduardo Saverin.”

    男人挑眉，回握住这个有礼貌的孩子的手，“Daniel.”

    Eduardo看到Daniel的第一眼就觉得他的长相和Mark有几分相似，但看二眼时就觉得不论是谁都不可能将这两人弄混，差别太大了。Daniel的长相更具攻击性，即使他现在对Eduardo的态度堪称友好。

    短暂的自我介绍后，Eduardo重新靠回他的角落里，不管怎样他都不想再丢脸的跌到人家怀里了。病来如山倒真的没说错，他上大学之后真的没怎么生过病，来了纽约之后身体的免疫力像是被他遗落在哈佛。还有多久才到站？不仅他的身体状况支撑不住，还有另一个原因——Eduardo不太愿意承认，虽然Daniel刚刚才帮了他，但是Daniel坐在身边之后带来的压迫感让他有些不自在。不知道是不是因为生病变得有些糊涂，Eduardo总是觉得有一丝视线一直黏在自己身上，像是Daniel在不着痕迹的打量着他。可当他借着对面镜像悄悄窥测时，Daniel却总是闭着双眼。Eduardo觉得可能是发烧把自己脑子烧糊涂了，居然这样恶意的去揣测一个刚刚还给自己提供帮助的人。

    所以当Daniel用右手揽住Eduardo肩膀的时候，Eduardo愣了好久，发烫的大脑似乎不足以让他应付现在的情况。

    “快到站了，我怕你又摔了。”像是才注意到Eduardo有些尴尬的目光，Daniel好心的解释道，他甚至揽得更紧了一些。说也奇怪，Daniel身材偏瘦，但手臂却出奇的有力，再加上他本就因为感冒的折磨而几乎快瘫在座椅上，Eduardo现在完全像是被Daniel搂在怀里。

    “谢谢，不用了，我抓着扶手就好……”这太尴尬了，除了童年时期被兄长们开玩笑的揽住肩膀，Eduardo还不曾被人这么对待过，他也不是很乐意与同伴们太过亲密，所以即使Daniel是好意，Eduardo也觉得这种举动超过了陌生人应有的界限。他抗拒性的企图挪出Daniel圈住他的手臂，却发现因为生病而全身发软的自己根本做不到这点，虽然这么说太过丢人，但他的动作明显更像是往Daniel的臂弯里磨蹭。Daniel像是轻笑了一声，稍稍松开了手，正当Eduardo松口气时，地铁又一次停站了，浑身乏力的他再一次倒进了身旁的怀抱里，被早有准备的Daniel接了个正着。

    “放开我！”Eduardo再怎么也发现这个名叫Daniel的男人的不对劲，他谈恋爱的时候会特意叮嘱打扮性感的女友小心混迹于公共场合的色狼，却从没想过自己也有碰上的一天，难道是因为他今天生病了显得好欺负？Eduard想用左手肘用力击向Daniel腹部，却被他轻松的握住手腕推了回去。Daniel的力气不小，Eduardo以为自己要被狠狠摔向座椅旁的隔板时，Daniel的手更快地挡在了他面前。比起被玻璃撞的鼻青脸肿，撞在男人手心虽然不疼，但让Eduardo觉得更屈辱。他看也不看Daniel，站起身准备等地铁停下就出去，因快速起身而带来的巨大眩晕感让他还没来得及握住上方的把手便摇摇欲坠。

    或许是他的动静太大，车厢内零散的几个乘客投来责怪的目光，像是Eduardo打扰了他们的瞌睡。

    “又在跟我闹什么别扭？”Daniel跟着他站了起来，用一种绝对温柔，但足以让全车厢都听见的语气问，同时他的双手也揽住Eduardo的腰，在敏感的后侧轻轻揉捏，“我道歉宝贝，别不理我。”

    戚，离他们最近（其实也隔了好几个座位）的乘客发出不屑的气声，他对于小情侣吵架向来毫无兴趣，更别提这一对情侣还是gay，乘客低下头继续睡觉。

    “放开！”Eduardo再也不能忍受Daniel的无耻下流了，那双放在自己腰侧的手及其色情的抓捏着。腰部本来就是他的敏感部位，再加上感冒带来的眩晕，Eduardo甚至觉得浑身不多的力气都被那双手抽空。

    Daniel半搂着Eduardo将他挤到角落里，哪里正好是车厢的连接处，巨大的轰鸣声掩盖了不少他们发出的声音。Eduardo一直在极力挣扎，可看似瘦弱的Daniel总能用各种巧劲蛮劲把他紧搂在怀里，就像现在，Daniel用一条腿卡进Eduardo双腿之间，双手将那两只不断反抗的爪子紧紧反扣到身后。

    “不乖的话，我就当着所有人的面强奸你，”Daniel凑到Eduardo耳边，舔了一口发红的耳廓，又快速的含了一下圆润饱满的耳垂，随后将唇舌沿着修长的脖颈来回轻吻，“当然，乖的话也要强奸你。”

    Daniel一口一个“强奸”，Eduardo气的浑身发抖，发着高烧的脑袋更是疼的嗡嗡作响，他又一次徒劳的开始反抗Daniel的控制，但悲哀的发现这样做除了消耗体力外没有任何作用，甚至在别的人看来，Eduardo更像是在和自己的男朋友撒娇，像一只猫咪一样不断的拱进主人怀里，而主人一脸惬意的看着自己的小宠物即使被按着爪子抵在墙上，也要喵喵叫着企图咬人。

    Eduardo无力的靠在墙上喘着气，他被自己激烈的动作折腾的有些缺氧，需要大口呼吸才能使自己过快的心跳慢下来，难受的像是有一个交响院团在脑袋里演奏。他软绵绵的搭下脑袋，在Daniel“体贴”的把肩膀凑过来时狠狠的扭开头。

    而Daniel则开始了他的表演，即便是Eduardo一次又一次不配合的将脸朝反方向扭，他也能顺势将吻不断落在主动递过来的颈侧和另一边脸颊上。所以就算还没如他所愿亲到花瓣般的嘴唇，Daniel也能自得其乐的接着骚扰他。

    “滚开。”Eduardo依旧尽量偏着头去躲Daniel的唇，他现在没力气，强行反抗不是什么好办法，Eduardo在心里算了离下一次到站还有多久，他现在要储存体力，等地铁到站时门一开就跑出去。

    Daniel不说话，他似是放松了对Eduardo的警惕，改用一只手抓住Eduardo的双手，骨节分明的手像一只手铐一样将猎物牢牢的锁死。正当Eduardo思考着怎么迅速挣脱他并给这个混蛋一个铭记终生的暴击时，混蛋的另一只手突然抚上Eduardo的下体，还没等他反应过来就开始揉捏挑逗。

    “唔！”Eduardo被吓到了，他刚想张嘴让Daniel快滚，却被男人吻住，用强势的、富有掠夺性的吻侵蚀了Eduardo的呼吸。

    “呜……放……混蛋……呜……”Daniel的舌头在Eduardo的嘴里大肆侵夺，他吻技高超，Eduardo甚至觉得在自己嘴里嚣张的不是人的舌头，而是一个活物，若非如此，怎么能那么霸道的控制了Eduardo所有感觉。

    “The next station is……”机械的女声预示着地铁马上就要进站，Eduardo捏紧了被Daniel包在手里的拳头，强忍着嘴里和下体的恶心，开始主动回应起Daniel的湿吻。

    Daniel的动作停顿了一秒，随后又更加投入的开始亲吻他，同时手也试图解开Eduardo的皮带，让他可以更近距离地抚慰这个生病的小可怜。

    “怎么，决定听话了？”Daniel离开Eduardo的唇瓣，眼里带笑的看着他惨兮兮的模样，漂亮的枫糖浆做成的双眼里噙满泪水，纤长的睫毛上还挂着几滴小小的泪珠，比玫瑰花瓣还要娇嫩的嘴唇被Daniel吻的更加鲜艳，刚刚Daniel还嫌不够一样恶劣的在唇上咬了一口，在饱满的唇瓣上留下暧昧的牙印。

    太诱人了，Daniel被眼前这个美人刺激的下体又硬了几分。他因为天眼的事情耽误的有些晚，车又在路上抛锚了，原本一肚子火的他没想到能在地铁上遇到这么个尤物，冲天的邪火瞬间直直的朝下转为欲火。这个叫Eduardo的美人未免太对他胃口，Daniel对床伴的要求向来不低，长相只是门槛，身材更是基础。Eduardo长得过于漂亮了，精致的五官完美的分布在一张小脸上，尤其是那双眼睛，甜蜜的棕色的大眼睛，无论是礼貌善意的微笑还是恶狠狠的发脾气，这双眼睛都甜的像被糖浆泡过一样。他看起来非常年轻——Daniel通过他西装革履的打扮和公文包推测出他已经上班了，可如果给Eduardo穿上高中生校服，他也一定能骗过所有人。这倒是个好主意，下次可以让他穿上高中女生校服，经过特别剪裁的超短裙根本遮不住挺翘的屁股和笔直的大腿，Eduardo只能羞涩的牵着裙摆坐在他腿上浪叫。眼前猫咪的身材也是没话说，细腰长腿，屁股又圆又翘，光是看一眼，Daniel就抑制不住的想象Eduardo的长腿挂在他的腰上，屁股扭动着求着挨操的样子。所以，即使使用这种过于下流和强制的方式，即使Eduardo正病着，Daniel也要尝尝他的味道。

    Eduardo垂下眼睛，浓密的睫毛微微颤抖着，怯生生的样子极大的取悦了Daniel，他也不是很想用暴力的手段得到小美人，能你情我愿的共度一个美好的夜晚不是更好吗？Daniel笑着放松了扣住Eduardo的手，将猫咪的两只小爪子虚虚的握在手里，含住他娇艳的唇瓣细细的啄吻。

    地铁停站，Eduardo又站不稳一般往一边倒，Daniel将他揽进怀里，同时加重了这个吻。

    滴——滴——大开的车门即将关闭

    就是现在！Eduardo在Daniel的唇上狠狠的咬了一口，趁着他吃痛放开手的机会拼了命的往外逃。如果成功的话，他就能在关门的最后一秒把自己扔到地铁外面，而这个混蛋……他以后再找机会报复。

    哐当一声，Eduardo只感觉自己右手的手腕撞上一块冰冷的金属，然后他只能眼睁睁的看着车门在他眼前无情的关上。

    “混蛋！放开我！！你这个不得好死的混蛋！！”Eduardo快要崩溃了，唯一的希望在他眼前像泡泡一样破裂，他只能徒劳地摔着牢牢锁住手腕的手铐，流着泪胡乱骂着眼前的Daniel。

    车厢里的乘客们目睹了Daniel在一秒内将Eduardo铐在扶手杆上，这显然不是正常的情侣吵架了。

    “嘿，你……”有个抱着公文包瑟瑟发抖的上班族想要出声制止，却被Daniel狠厉的眼神逼的不敢说话。

    Daniel抹了一把唇上的血，鲜红的血迹被他胡乱的蹭在下巴和嘴角，配着冰冷的眼神和愈发锐利的轮廓让人看一眼就害怕。Eduardo咬的不轻，要不是他躲得快几乎要被咬下一块肉，Daniel气极反笑，他先不理一个劲折腾手铐的Eduardo，转而走向那几个几乎要因为恐惧而挨在一起的乘客。

    “我和我男朋友有些事要解决，介意给我们一个私人空间吗？”他的嘴上和下巴还挂着未干的血迹，嘴角挑着痞气十足的笑，虽是礼貌的询问，却让人觉得如果不马上滚蛋的话就会被他掏出枪崩掉脑袋。

    Daniel满意的看着两三个乘客逃一样奔向别的车厢，还有一个睡的昏天黑地的中年人没动，只不过离他们较远，Daniel现在没空管。他回到被锁在正对车门的扶手杆的Eduardo身边，环抱着手臂看着被打击的惨兮兮的小美人费力的撕扯着手铐。

    Eduardo的手腕通红一片，他却感觉不到痛一样继续拉拽着，眼泪控制不住一样在脸上流淌，昏昏沉沉的脑袋里只有一个想法，解开这该死的手铐然后离开这里。“呜……”再明白无论如何他都挣脱不了之后，Eduardo蹲在地上无助地哭了出来，他甚至像小孩子一样用另一只没被铐住的手拍打手铐，又用力的晃动着中间的铁链，将铁链晃的哗啦作响，“我想回去……你放过我吧……呜……难受……” 他把头埋在膝盖上，不去看站在面前的Daniel，甚至都不知道自己低声下气的求饶有没有被男人听见。

    “哭什么？你把我咬伤了还哭，鳄鱼的眼泪？”Daniel蹲下来，抬起Eduardo的下巴，不意外的触碰到整片滚烫的皮肤。Daniel伸出舌头暧昧的舔走Eduardo脸上的泪珠，从他的嘴角一路吻到眼睛，丝丝血迹被印到Eduardo脸上，又被眼泪带走。

    “别碰我……放开我……”Eduardo一只手推着Daniel的胸膛，揪着他的衣领又放开，无力的抓挠着他的脖子，其实只是连指甲都使不上劲一般用细嫩的指腹磨蹭。

    真的是只猫吧，Daniel笑出声，刚刚被咬的怒火消了一些，他决定给Eduardo一个赔礼道歉的机会，他一眼就看出Eduardo是个家境优越的好孩子，从不俗的衣着品味到优雅的举止，一切都是他这样一个还不出名的街头魔术师高不可攀的。但即使这样，他还不是把人牢牢的锁在这里？不得不说，比起主动爬上他的床的那些放浪的女孩，征服Eduardo这种高贵的小少爷更能让他的控制欲得到满足，最直接的体现就是他一直硬着的下体，就连刚才Eduardo制造的混乱都没影响他蓄势待发的欲望。更别提现在的Eduardo变成了他最喜欢的模样，红着眼睛瞪他，泪眼汪汪的模样让Daniel快要硬到爆炸，只想马上进入小家伙甜蜜的体内用力操干，只是现在……地铁里毕竟不是很方便，他需要一个更刺激的方式快速解决欲望。

     “给我舔出来。”Daniel居高临下的看着Eduardo，稍稍弯下腰用手揪住小猫后脑勺的头发，迫使他抬起头，“还敢咬我的话，我就捏碎你的下巴。”

    “我不！”Eduardo挣扎着扭头想要逃开，他刚还没明白Daniel的意思，转眼就直接对上了男人下体鼓囊囊的一大块，明白了他龌龊心思的Eduardo根本无法接受自己给一个男人口交这种事情，“我不愿意……求你了……”他带着明显哭腔和鼻音的求饶或多或少的打动了Daniel，不是说魔术师会放过他的猎物，而是愿意给他一个好好说话的机会。

     “我知道你不愿意宝贝，但如果不照着我说的去做，你就准备好在这被铐一晚上吧，”Daniel的手轻柔的来回抚摸着Eduardo的头发，像安抚心爱的宠物一样轻捏后 颈，薄唇里吐出的话语却无比残忍，“想象一下明天早起的上班族们，他们昏昏欲睡的进入地铁，看到的第一眼就是你这个淫荡的小东西把自己锁在这里……”

    Eduardo颤抖着听他下流的描述，这些肮脏的文字不受控制的在他脑海里形成鲜明的画面。

    “我走的时候会脱掉你的衣服，没错，一件不剩，明早那群人轮奸你的时候就省去把你这身西装撕坏的步骤了，不是吗？”Daniel用力掐着Eduardo的下巴，强迫他昂着头接受这些话语，“毕竟他们时间很紧张，好孩子应该为大人们考虑，你得主动翘起小屁股求他们把精液射满你的肚子，对了，还要吃好多好多肉棒，你可以吃下很多精液当做早餐，这样宝贝就不会饿肚子了。”

    “别说了，别说了……求你……”Eduardo的眼泪不停往下落，他抽泣着恳请男人放过他，“我不想……我不要被……被……”

    “被什么？乖孩子，说出来，”Daniel看他实在说不出那个词，不禁感叹这到底是哪座城堡里养出来的小少爷，“轮奸？肉棒？精液？”

    “呜……”Eduardo脸红的要滴血，他支支吾吾的不知道该怎么办。

    Daniel觉得再不让Eduardo给他口交自己就要直接射在裤子里了，他拉下牛仔裤的拉链，掏出硬了好久的阴茎，硕大的龟头狰狞的叫嚣着要撕碎眼前的美人。“好孩子，听话，”Daniel握着粗大的柱体，用龟头在Eduardo唇上滑来滑去，马眼里吐出的透明淫液沾湿了略显干燥的唇瓣，显得色情而诱人，即使Eduardo哭着往后躲，还是不可避免的尝到了男人的味道，“乖乖用嘴帮我射出来，我就放你回家。”

    Eduardo还是不乐意，哭着找各种借口想要逃避：“我……我不会……”

    如果你会的话，我才没那么好耐心哄你。Daniel在心里想。

    “你确定继续跟我继续熬下去吗Edu？已经很晚了，不想回家好好睡一觉吗小可怜？还在发烧？”Daniel恶意的用肉棒蹭了一下Eduardo的脸，“都快比我的这根烫了，很难受吧。”他再一次把粗大到恐怖的性器凑到Eduardo嘴边，期待被温暖的口腔接纳，“舔出来，我就放你走。”

    当Eduardo跪在地上哭着把圆硕的龟头含进嘴里时，Daniel感觉有烟花在脑海里炸开，他强忍住用力冲撞的冲动，享受着Eduardo生涩的服务。

    “动动舌头，宝贝，你这样可不能让我射出来。”Daniel嘴里调戏着Eduardo，眼睛却看向了另一个方向。

    刚才那个睡着的中年男人的眼睛一直偷瞄着他们这边，而且他的裤子也被肿胀的下体撑了起来。

    Daniel在心里冷笑，他倒是不介意被人偷窥活春宫，反正美人伺候的是自己，不过这个如果这个小家伙知道他被人窥视的话……Daniel按住Eduardo的后脑勺，挺腰往里深入了几分，青筋环绕的柱身狠狠摩擦过柔软的舌头，龟头几乎要顶住Eduardo的喉咙，Daniel感觉自己的阴茎被湿热温暖的口腔更紧的包围着。

    “都含进去宝贝，用力吸，我们的观众想看点更精彩的。”Daniel恶意的笑，用下巴指了指那边的座椅，晕乎乎的Eduardo不明所以，忘记自己嘴里还含着男人的性器，迷迷糊糊的就跟着看了过去，直直的撞上中年男人猥琐的偷窥的视线。

    “唔……唔呜呜呜！！”没等Eduardo开始挣扎，Daniel开始挺腰用力在他喉咙里抽送，异常巨大的阴茎像一柄利剑一样直直的抵入喉咙深处，可怜的Eduardo顶的难受极了，更别提他被窥淫这件事，让他全身的毛孔都炸裂开一样的冒冷汗，脑海里一片空白，只有Daniel恶劣的调笑和那个中年男子猥琐而淫邪的眼神。Eduardo受不了地又开始挣扎，许久没发出动静的手铐又被他拽的哗哗作响，Daniel没耐心的直接将他两只手都高举过头顶，手铐在铁杆上划出刺耳的声响。同时用穿着皮鞋的脚踩住Eduardo的下体，恶劣的拿皮鞋的尖头抵着私处磨蹭。

    “他似乎对你很有兴趣，一会让他也加入好不好？”Daniel说起谎来不打草稿，且不说那个中年男人有色心没色胆，被他瞪一眼后又缩回去装睡，还装模作样的拿外套盖住了自己有反应的下体，他这种控制狂也不会允许别人来分享Eduardo。

     “呜……no……”Eduardo的嘴被肉棒塞的很满，只能一个劲摇头，柔软听话的舌头因此在柱身上快速扫过，爽的Daniel差点没忍住交代出来。

    “Shit……”Daniel在阴茎根部掐了一把，定了定神，继续诱哄Eduardo，“No？只要我碰你？”

    Eduardo哭着不知道该怎么回答，如果可以，他一定不会踏上这班地铁。他被折磨太久了，喉咙好痛，带有浓郁雄性气味的性器在他嘴里肆虐了好长时间，口水混着大量淫液顺着合不拢的嘴角流出来，下颌也被撑到发酸，可Daniel还是没有要射的意思。更别提那个猥琐的中年男人，Eduardo想到刚才看到的那个淫邪的眼神就全身发毛。

    “唔……”Eduardo点点头，委屈的眼眶通红，像只小兔子一样。

    Daniel被他不情愿的妥协逗笑了，他就喜欢Eduardo这副别扭又不得不听话的模样，又乖又可爱，之前说好的，乖孩子能得到奖励。

    所以Daniel把精液全部射进了Eduardo喉咙里。

    “唔……唔！！”一大股带有腥气的浓稠精液灌入了Eduardo的嘴里，湿滑的液体未在因巨物撞击而疼痛的喉咙停留太久，就直接滑了下去。

    “好吃吗？”Daniel低笑着问他，比起射精带来的满足感，他更喜欢看Eduardo现在的表情，睁大双眼不敢相信的神态，即使他已经把肉棒的大部分都抽了出来，Eduardo好像还是习惯性的张开嘴含住依旧狰狞的前端，原先因为感冒而有些干燥的唇瓣被性器分泌出的液体沾湿，水润透明的像果冻一样让人想咬一口。Daniel使坏地将龟头上残余的白浊液体抹到Eduardo的唇上，抹匀后又捏开他的嘴，将阴茎重新塞回去，美名其曰“清理”。为了防止Eduardo为了报复真的咬他一口，Daniel抽插了一小会便把半勃的阴茎抽了出来，他还是不满足，想要实实在在地操进这只猫咪的身体里，用精液填满他的肚子。

    Eduardo看起来很糟糕，他软软的瘫坐在地上，不管会不会把西装弄的更脏，他捂着嘴，眼睛低垂着不知道看向哪里，像一只刚被玩坏的娃娃，甚至在Daniel试探性的碰他肩膀时也没有躲开，只是摇了摇手铐，他还记得Daniel答应过的事情，射出来就放了他。Daniel顿时感觉有些无趣，他还期待Eduardo扑上来要找他算账呢，不过鉴于Eduardo之前有装乖然后伺机逃跑的前科，Daniel满怀期待的打开了手铐，等着看他还有什么小猫一样凶的招数。

    可能是命运不想再看Daniel恶劣的行径，地铁在此时刚好到达终点站，刚刚还昏昏沉沉的Eduardo几乎是跳起来就往外冲，他头晕目眩的几乎要撞到门框上，站都没站稳就像只学走路的小鹿一样跌了出去，他用手撑在栏杆上顿了一会，生病和被羞辱的痛苦让他没办法适应快速的奔跑，随后他又跌跌撞撞地迈着蹄子跑开了。

    留在原地的Daniel整理了一下自己，他优雅的好像什么都没发生过一样拿起了Eduardo遗落在座椅上的公文包。他回头看了一眼那个目睹全程的中年男人，这个猥琐的中年男人不自然的缩了缩腿，想掩盖自己已经射在裤子里的事实，他低头装作没看到Daniel不屑和嘲笑的眼神，直到Daniel拎着公文包出去好一会，他才小心翼翼的走出去。

    凌晨一点，地铁站的洗手间内，Eduardo撑着洗脸台吐得昏天黑地。晚上吃的蔬菜沙拉、牛肉、咖啡被他悉数吐了干净，还有些别的什么Eduardo不愿意去想。头疼的想要炸开，仿佛有人拿着锤子一下一下敲击他的太阳穴。干脆把他的脑袋一起敲碎好了，Eduardo用水往自己脸上泼，冰冷的水把眼泪刺激地一直在流，他从喉咙里发出一声破碎的呜咽，当他准备好好的哭一场时，一只手拍了拍他的背。

    “F**k！！！！”Eduardo跳起来骂了一句他从开始就想说的词，自来水混着泪水滴滴答答的顺着脸往下流。

    始作俑者非但不感到愧疚，反而一脸无辜的举了举手里的矿泉水：“在外面的售货机买的，漱漱口吧。”

    “混蛋！”Eduardo挥拳揍上Daniel的脸，虚软无力的拳头很容易被Daniel一把包住。Daniel扭住他的双手，将自己又一次卡在Eduardo两腿之间，顺势将不断挣扎的人抱到洗脸台上坐着，又将那双觊觎已久的长腿挂到自己腰上。Daniel觉得Eduardo简直是上天给他的礼物，因为仅仅是触碰到那双腿，他刚刚发泄过的性器就又有了感觉。

    “该死的混蛋，放开我！我不会放过你……唔……唔……”Eduardo用腿脚踹着Daniel的后腰，他的双手再一次被Daniel牢牢用一只手锁住，只能用腿来阻挡入侵者。虽然踹的一点也不疼，但太多了总是烦，Daniel将自己的领带解下来蒙住Eduardo的嘴巴。又拿刚刚的手铐将他两只手都锁在身后。在几秒内做完这一切的Daniel终于空闲下来专心对付那两条结实漂亮的长腿，他隔着西装裤暧昧地抚摸着Eduardo大腿内侧，又从脚踝摸到小腿，在Eduardo尝试用腿蹬他时威胁性的捏紧脚踝，使他不能动弹。

    细细的领带只能勒住双唇之间的部分，洁白的牙齿发狠的咬着领带，除了将领带弄的更湿之外没有任何用处。Eduardo流着眼泪看Daniel，他还在发烧，过多的泪水和汗水让他几乎虚脱，刚扑上去的冷水起不到降温的作用，反而让他本就汗湿的头发更黏糊的搭在额头上，一缕一缕的往下滴水。Daniel自认没有SM的癖好，但看到Eduardo被他欺负成这幅可怜的模样，他的心里除了一点点怜惜之外，更多的是不可抑制的快感和占有欲。

    Daniel拧开瓶盖，将矿泉水递到他嘴边：“喝了。”

    Eduardo扭开头，想了想还要用脸试图把瓶子打翻，Daniel几乎被他气笑了，想直接捏着他的下巴把水灌进去，又怕他呛到再把自己咳死。

    “哈佛的学生怎么跑到纽约来了？”Daniel自己喝了一口水，他都有点渴，更别提一直在哭的Eduardo。他出地铁后翻了翻Eduardo的公文包，成功的找到了他的学生证，原以为他要费一番功夫才能找到Eduardo，没想到准备出站时就听见小少爷就在洗手间里痛苦的呕吐。太傻了，Daniel一边摇头一边去买了一瓶水，他明明有机会逃跑的。当然，即使逃跑也没关系，被抓回来也只是早晚的事。

    Eduardo无力的靠在洗手台的镜子上，洗手台上的水把他的裤子弄湿了，不过跟之前跪在地上给男人口交相比，这点不适似乎不算什么。听到哈佛，他的睫毛颤了颤，今晚之前的生活远的好像一场梦一样，或许他只是太累了，累的直接在地铁上睡着了，而这个羞辱他的男人只是他的梦魇罢了。

    看他不说话，Daniel也觉得有些无趣，他解开Eduardo嘴上的领带，又一次把水递到Eduardo嘴边，用尽量温柔的语气说：“喝一口，润润嗓子，给我做深喉之后嗓子基本都要疼一天。”

    Daniel的话太无耻，无耻的让Eduardo又气又恨，Daniel的右手举着水而无暇顾及他的腿，Eduardo趁此机会抬腿在Daniel的胸上猛踹一脚，虽然他现在全身无力，但这一脚还是让Daniel吃痛的退了几步。Eduardo跳下洗手台就要跑，还没跑到门口就被Daniel拽着手铐扔到了小隔间的门板上，发出砰的一声。

    “你自找的。”Daniel走过去把Eduardo推进了小隔间里，Eduardo踉跄着被三两下扒光了下身，内裤直接被暴力的撕开，和西装裤一起扔到马桶上面。

    “放开我，我要杀了你！！”Eduardo尖叫着抗拒Daniel直直伸向他臀缝里那个隐秘入口的手，可是Daniel将他抵在门板上动弹不得，他的手依旧被铐在身后，挤在他的背部和门板中间。

    “杀了我？用这里把我烫死吗？”Daniel毫不客气的直接伸进去两根手指，未等Eduardo适应就强行抽送起来，因为发烧，Eduardo的体内很热，干涸又紧致的甬道谄媚一般缠绕住不速之客。Daniel感觉自己的手指都要被这甜蜜的洞穴给融化了一样，他使坏地在他体内张开两根手指强行撑开肠壁，用指甲和指腹刮挠着敏感又脆弱的穴肉。“宝贝，你真紧，之前有人这样对你吗？”

    “混蛋……我会杀了你的……我一定……啊……好痛……拿开……出……啊……出去……”从未被人造访过的密洞完全不能承受这么粗暴的对待，Daniel略带薄茧的手指摩擦的穴口又痒又疼，Eduardo抗拒地不断扭着屁股想把他的手指甩出去，但这样做只能将之吃的更深，甚至还把自己饱满挺翘的臀肉往Daniel的手心里送。

    “我知道，宝贝，我的命是你的，我等着你杀死我。”Daniel被他无意识的动作弄得气息不稳，他的性器又一次被眼前的人勾的坚硬无比，Daniel将它释放出来，重获自由的巨物叫嚣着要插入面前的尤物，Daniel安抚性的撸动了几下，在口袋里掏出一个避孕套，牙齿撕开包装后给自己套上，一气呵成。然后继续给Eduardo扩张，男人跟女人不同，他倒是不在乎Eduardo疼不疼，他只是不想自己被夹的寸步难行。

    刚刚被踹的那一脚实在窝火，所以抱着要给Eduardo一个教训的想法，他故意不再多扩张一会。撤出手指后，Daniel将Eduardo一把抱起，狠狠的抵在门板上，薄薄的门板应突然承受两个人的重量而嘎吱作响，Daniel掰开他的臀瓣，将粗长的性器直直的挺进还没有完全做好准备接纳他的洞穴。

    “啊！……不要……痛……出去……啊……”Eduardo只觉得一根烧红的烙铁贯穿了自己，他无法想象那根粗大的东西就这么直接进入了自己那个难以启齿的地方。Eduardo感觉Daniel的阴茎都要捅穿自己的肚子，火热的硬物搅的他五脏六腑都在疼。

    “出去……唔……唔……”Eduardo说不出话了，因为Daniel将四根手指伸进他的嘴里作乱，一会拉扯着他柔软的舌头，一会像性交一般强奸他的嘴唇。在Eduardo刚要咬下去时，他又抽了出来，迅速的将手指上沾的透明津液抹到两人相结合的地方。虽然这么点液体完全不够湿润那里，但好歹让Daniel的抽送稍稍方便了一点点。

    “不喜欢吗？可你下面咬的我很紧，看起来一点也不想放我走。”Daniel被火热而又紧致的肠道伺候的舒服极了，他虽然将Eduardo抱了起来，但门板帮他分担了不少重量，他甚至可以游刃有余地揉捏Eduardo肉乎乎的臀瓣，把头埋在Eduardo汗湿的颈窝处色情地吸吮舔舐。Daniel用些力气把Eduardo抱的高了一点，方便他隔着白衬衫去舔吻Eduardo的乳头。

    “嗯……别……不要……那里不行……”Eduardo的手被锁在身后，这种姿势反而像他主动把胸膛送到Daniel面前一样。Daniel发现乳头可能是他的敏感点，因为光是隔着衣服轻咬，Eduardo就被刺激地不断缩紧后穴，尝到甜头的Daniel更加用力的品尝那两颗小肉珠，被口水打湿的布料变得透明，紧紧地贴合着Eduardo的胸口，粉嫩的乳头被舔弄的像小石子一般硬，像要冲破衣物一样高高的翘着，被Daniel吸入嘴里用唇舌把玩。

    “不要？”Daniel发现，每次玩弄Eduardo的乳头时，包裹着他的穴肉都会反射性地咬紧他的性器，就像之前Eduardo在地铁里毫无技巧但足够撩人的口交一样，小口小口地吮吸舔舐。即使被吸的足够爽快，Daniel还是决定吓唬一下这个口是心非的小骚货，“那就不要吧。”

    说着，他松开了托住Eduardo臀部的手。

    “啊！”Eduardo尖叫着感觉到他的身体在下坠，虽然不到一秒的时间他就被Daniel重新稳稳的拖住，失重的恐惧还是让他不自觉地搂紧了Daniel的脖子，一双长腿也求救一般绞住了Daniel的腰，他整个背部都离开了门板，寻求庇护一般整个人都挂在Daniel身上。

    “呜呜呜……呜……”刚才那一下吓的Eduardo把头埋在Daniel颈窝里哭，也不管Daniel是罪魁祸首，他现在只会用眼泪沾湿Daniel还穿在身上的白衬衫，仿佛这样能激起他一点点同情心。

    Daniel当然不会同情Eduardo，他正在品尝那个恶作剧带来的苦果，Eduardo最深处的穴肉直直的撞击着他最敏感的龟头，让他贯穿到一个前所未有的深度，更别提他身上这个小少爷的四肢不仅把他缠的快要窒息，内里火热的穴肉更是随着Eduardo紧促的呼吸把他的阴茎吃的死死的，根本不能动弹。

    “夹那么紧干嘛，放松！”Daniel差点忍不住直接交代了，他狠狠掐了把手里饱满的臀肉，想了想还是不解气，又咬了一口嘴边圆润白皙的耳垂。

    他将Eduardo放下来，失去支撑的小少爷立刻软绵绵的要往下栽倒，Daniel拉着他的手准备让他撑到马桶盖上。Daniel想要试试从后面操他的感觉。

    “不要！我不要……脏……”Eduardo看到本该纯白的马桶上面沾染了各种污渍就一阵恶心，事实上从进卫生间开始他就很不舒服，刚刚被Daniel抱着所以看不见，现在他打死都不肯碰这个脏兮兮的马桶。

    “难搞的小少爷。”Daniel撇嘴，从后面搂着Eduardo的腰，帮着晕头转向的他换了个方向正对门板，又脱下自己的外套挂在上面，这才让Eduardo把手肘撑上去。

    “满意了？做个爱还那么多要求。”Daniel贴上去，着迷地亲吻Eduardo露出来的脖颈，又隔着衬衫舔吻漂亮的背部曲线。

    Eduardo不自在地扭动着上半身逃避Daniel的唇舌，可无论他怎么扭，Daniel总能亲吻到他身体的一部分，他带着哭腔委屈地开口，“才不是……做爱……是你强……强……”

    “强奸你？”Daniel替他补充，好笑地看Eduardo呜咽一声又要哭出来，“那你扭成这样干嘛？”

    他伸手在Eduardo乱扭的屁股上不轻不重地扇了一巴掌，清脆的声响回荡在狭小的隔间。Daniel还不打算这么快进去然后射出来，他想在多玩一会。

    “你说，刚才那个大叔会找过来吗？他可是对你很有兴趣呢，”Daniel把玩着Eduardo的臀肉和大腿根部，把被巴掌拍红的臀肉拉扯揉捏成各种形状，又暧昧地摩擦过刚刚承受过他的小穴，用指腹磨蹭着穴口的褶皱，“我怀疑他光是看你给我口交就射了，要是让他玩你这里，恐怕坚持不了一分钟吧。”

    “啊……你不许说了……混蛋……不要说这些……”Eduardo把发红的脸躲在自己的手臂里，听到Daniel的话，他不仅又想起刚刚那个中年男人猥琐的眼神，“闭嘴……不许说了……”

    “我怎么觉得，你这里都湿了？因为我的话？因为那个猥琐男？”Daniel伸进去挑逗肠壁的手指明显感觉到一股不属于他的热流在Eduardo的小穴里，随着他手指的动作愈发深入，这些热流也越来越多，Daniel抽出手指，果然上面亮晶晶一片，“看不出来啊Eduardo，先前我操你那么久你都没反应，现在居然因为想到那种大叔就湿了。”Daniel佯装生气地狠狠抽了Eduardo臀部一巴掌，又一次性伸进去三根手指毫无章法的搅弄，一股股淫水被他抽出来又带进去，在穴口发出暧昧的咕啾咕啾的声音。

    “我带你去找他？让他操你好不好？他说不定没走远呢。”Daniel咬他的耳廓和耳垂。

    “不要！！我不要……呜呜……不要带我……嗯……”Eduardo被在他体内作乱的手指和耳边喷洒的热气弄得快疯了，他也不知道自己怎么了，奇怪的身体像不听他使唤一样一股股往外喷水，但绝不是因为一个猥琐的路人，Eduardo想到那个眼神就恶心，怎么会有性欲呢。

    “你……拿出去……不许再……啊……”Eduardo只知道本能的拒绝Daniel的指奸，不知道他现在的样子有多么迷人，被扇成粉红色的臀部高高翘起，纤细劲瘦的腰肢扭动着迎合男人的手指，露出的脖颈和耳朵都红红的，闪着湿漉漉的水光。

    光是看着，Daniel就觉得自己能射出来。

    “啊……好大……不要进来……呜好胀……被……被撑满了。”那根粗长的阴茎又一次挺了进来，借着足够的润滑在Eduardo身体里攻城略地。Daniel没等Eduardo适应就开始用力抽送，用力的撞击着刚刚找到的敏感点，两颗饱满的囊袋啪啪撞击着臀肉，被肉棒带出的透明的淫液不断飞溅到两人交合的地方，沾湿了Daniel浓密的耻毛和小腹。

    “嗯……嗯……”Eduardo被干的浑身乱颤，不自觉的伸手抚慰自己已经抬头的阴茎，Daniel在他身后露出了然的微笑，包裹住Eduardo的手带他一起登上巅峰。

    等Eduardo被刺激的把精液射在门板上时，他才后知后觉的回过神来。

    “不就是被强奸地高潮了吗？有什么好害羞的？”Daniel故意打趣他，换来Eduardo用手软绵绵的往后抓挠，Daniel紧抓住那只手，加快了操干的速度。

    “嗯……太快了啊啊啊……不要……慢……啊……”Eduardo被突然的加速操的撞到门上，Daniel的外套已经被他揉的不成样子，他只能尖叫着承受男人疯狂的撞击。

    即使隔着避孕套，Daniel也能感觉到一大股甜腻湿滑的淫液浇在他的肉棒上，Eduardo又被他干的高潮了。

    Daniel又狠狠操了几十下，挺身抵入肉穴的深处，痛快地射了出来。

    “装晕还是真的？别我一放开你又给我来一脚。”Daniel还对Eduardo踢他那一脚耿耿于怀，他抽出来时才发现Eduardo已经闭着眼睛晕了过去，要不是他反应及时恐怕就直接倒在了地上。发现他真的哼唧着醒不过来，Daniel这才意识到他真的把生病的小少爷欺负到晕倒了。

    不过Daniel向来没什么愧疚感，他一手揽着Eduardo让他靠在自己怀里，一手将安全套扯下来扔进垃圾桶。当他发现一只手不足以收拾残局时，他只能选择把Eduardo放到马桶上坐着。

    “先忍忍吧，回去给你洗干净。”Daniel也不管Eduardo会不会听见他的道歉，快速的将自己打理好，又帮Eduardo穿上他早已湿的不成样子的裤子。Daniel将公文包放到Eduardo怀里，然后打横抱起他，一脚踹开隔间的门，离开了地铁站。

 

    Eduardo睁开眼，他觉得自己做了一个好长的梦，梦里他身处一片火海，他不停地逃，却总被一只怪物抓了回去。不知道逃了多久，他才从梦境中醒来。

    陌生的房间，奇怪的摆设，还有……一个足以唤起Eduardo全部记忆的人。

    “醒了？”站在巨大等身镜面前切牌的Daniel注意到睡美人的苏醒，故意再展示了一个漂亮的花切后才收牌。他快速地将手里的红心A一晃，扑克牌消失，手心里的是几枚药丸。

    “你足足睡了28个小时，再不醒我就要送你去医院了，”Daniel把热水和药递到Eduardo面前，“吃了吧，药效不错，起码你第二天就没发烧了。”

    他转身轻松的躲过了Eduardo的枕头攻击，一个，两个，直到小少爷连被子都要踢下床时，Daniel才开口“求饶”。

    “我不眠不休的照顾你一整天，你连句谢谢都没有？”Daniel翻身上床，隔着被子压住不停扑腾的Eduardo，两个人的距离很近，近到呼吸都能相缠，“你知不知道你睡着了多不听话？光是盖被子这个动作我就重复了不下千次。”

    Eduardo这才明白梦里的火海就是被窝，而Daniel就是把他不断抓回去的那个怪物，即使明白Daniel是为了让他出汗退烧，Eduardo想起他之前的行为就气的不行。

    “你活该！！”Eduardo又开始在被子里对Daniel拳打脚踢，但是Daniel牢牢的压住了他，导致Eduardo像一个蚕宝宝一样在被子里瞎扑腾。

    扑腾多了也烦，Daniel用力的压住Eduardo，狠心的将全部体重交付在病人身上，压制住小少爷后，Daniel这才优哉游哉的开口：“要不要我帮你回忆一下，你前几次试图反抗我的时候，有什么后果？”

    被迫跪在地上口交，在肮脏的洗手间里被狠狠强奸的回忆迅速袭击了Eduardo的大脑，看着眼前这个逼迫他的男人，Eduardo棕色的大眼睛迅速盈满泪水，他闭上眼睛，浓密的睫毛上沾了一点泪珠，他发抖的将自己缩回被子里，以为这样就能抵挡男人再次伤害他。

    Daniel想要的不是这个效果，但先让Eduardo听话比什么都重要。

    “把药吃了，放心，想下毒没必要等你醒过来。”Daniel将药和水重新递到Eduardo嘴边，Eduardo闭着眼睛一鼓作气吞掉了药丸，没包糖衣的药苦的他小脸都皱了起来。

    他被喂了一个甜丝丝的小东西。

    Eduardo疑惑的睁开眼，Daniel手里拿着一把亮晶晶的小糖果。

    “药店旁边就是一家糖果店，估计专门对付你这种怕苦的小朋友，”Daniel笑着剥开一个糖果自己吃，手一抖又变出更多的糖果，“我买了挺多口味和品种，看你喜欢吃哪个。”

    Eduardo有些好奇的看着他炫技一样不断变化手里的糖果，Daniel仿佛把一个糖果店开在了自己掌心里，每次伸出手掌都是不同的糖。

    “小把戏罢了，你喜欢可以教你。”Daniel最终选了一颗柠檬味的硬糖喂到Eduardo嘴里。

    “你什么时候放我走？”Eduardo含着糖，吃也不是吐也不是，脸颊一边鼓了出来，让人忍不住想戳一下。

    “我说要放你走了？”Daniel坏笑着问他，这个笑容Eduardo太熟悉了，每次看到都要遭殃。

    “你！”Eduardo努力恶狠狠的瞪着Daniel，全然不管他现在的样子在魔术师眼里看来就像一个张牙舞爪的小奶猫。Eduardo凶了一会就泄气了，第一是他真的没力气，虽然不发烧了但头还是有点疼，算一算他也好长时间没吃东西了，又被折腾了那么久，再就是即使他有力气估计也打不过这个人，这个亏他吃了好多次了，别看Daniel长得瘦个子也不高，但力气很大，还擅长光速铐人。

    小奶猫还没张牙舞爪几分钟就软绵绵的瘫了，Eduardo像受了极大委屈一样抽了抽鼻子缩在床头，他像是被清洗过身体，无论内外都没有不舒服的感觉，还换上了不属于自己的睡衣。Eduardo偷偷找着属于自己的衣物和用品，却只在离床不远的沙发上发现了公文包。

    “饿了吧，刚热的。”Daniel从微波炉里拿出一份意面递给他。

    “谢谢。”Eduardo真的有些饿了，下意识地对给他提供食物的Daniel予以感谢。

    Daniel噗嗤一声笑了出来：“你对谁都那么有礼貌？”

    Eduardo瞬间明白了他的意思，他怎么就忘记眼前这个人是害他饥肠辘辘病情加重的罪魁祸首？还对他说感谢？？没等Eduardo发脾气，Daniel转身又去厨房重新加热一份速食食品。Eduardo想起来，他手里的意面是刚加热好的，可Daniel怎么知道他什么时候醒并且准时加热好他的食物呢？只有一个解释，那就是Daniel把给自己准备的晚餐让给了Eduardo。这虽然是一件小事，重新加热一份也不需要太长时间，可Eduardo因此不好意思再对Daniel发脾气了。

    “你的衣服我拿去干洗店了，睡衣是我的，没穿过几次。”Daniel边吃边跟Eduardo解释。

    小少爷吃饭很安静，优雅的像是在高级餐厅里享受大餐，而不是在年代久远的单身公寓里吃微波食品。

    “我穿有点小。”Eduardo快速的说了一句话，话音未落又低头吃了起来，要不是Daniel听力好，他几乎都要觉得自己产生幻听。

    “可以不穿的，我不介意。”Daniel才不理会他幼稚的挑衅。

    “哼。”Eduardo默默的吃面。

    吃完后自然是Daniel来收拾，既然暂时放弃了逃跑计划，Eduardo理所当然的霸占了公寓里唯一一张床，心安理得的躺在上面观察Daniel的家。

    最引人注目的就是那个巨大的等身镜，还有镜子旁的桌子上摆放的各种各样稀奇古怪的道具，加上他醒来的时候Daniel在镜子前骚包的表演，Eduardo猜测他可能是一个不入流的街头魔术师。但是墙壁上又张贴了许多Daniel的海报，画面上的Daniel带着一股桀骜不驯的神情，一点都没有对待Eduardo时的轻佻和下流。Eduardo撇撇嘴，腹诽道，在家里贴满自己的海报，这个人真自恋。还变态，Eduardo默默补充。

    Daniel不知道Eduardo丰富的内心活动，他将Eduardo的手机抛到他面前，“帮你冲了电，不用谢我。”

    Eduardo几乎是迫不及待的检查一遍，他难以置信的发现无论是电话还是短信都没有未读消息，也就是说，在他待在Daniel公寓的这快两天的时间里，没有人找过他，无论是家人，女友，还是Mark。

    “你删我短信？”Eduardo不知道自己怎么这么脆弱，仅仅没人联系这个原因就把他刺激的想要流泪。他企图把责任推卸到Daniel身上，一定是这样的，是他怕自己的朋友找上门来，所以删了一切痕迹。

    “No，除了接上充电器以外我没有对你的手机进行任何操作。”魔术师向他亮了亮掌心以示无辜，Daniel在说谎，他翻看了Eduardo的所有短信和通话记录，除了家人外，和他联系比较密切的有一个成天吃醋的女朋友，一个叫Mark的好友。事实上Daniel也曾想过，如果Eduardo的女朋友打电话过来要怎么应付，谁知Eduardo的手机就像关机一样毫无动静。

    “哦……”Eduardo失落的眨眨眼，就像被雨水淋湿的小猫一样黏答答的，他把被子裹得紧了一些，像小猫咪试图舔干自己的毛发。

    “嘿，别这样，”Daniel难得有些语塞，事实上，他独来独往惯了，知道他手机号码的人一双手就数的过来，他也习惯了手机里除了发布的任务之外没有其他任何消息，“可能你的家人觉得你很自立，不需要像照看小宝宝一样盯着你。”

    “谢谢……”Eduardo听出这是Daniel在安慰他，可心里那份失落却不是三言两语就能化解的。

    Eduardo在Daniel的公寓待了三天，等他的病完全好时才离开。这期间Daniel除了偶尔口头调戏他之外没有过分的举动，Eduardo又脸皮薄，不好意思翻旧账，所以他们几乎是默契的谁也没有提那天发生的事情。不得不承认，Daniel是个幽默风趣的人，这三天Daniel给他变了好多魔术，不同于Eduardo原先欣赏过的大型舞台魔术，Daniel的魔术都是面对面近距离的，他更注重调动Eduardo的情绪，有时Eduardo甚至觉得自己才是魔术的主角，并且即使距离近成这样，Eduardo也从未发现过任何破绽。所以除了接到Christy电话时又因为“他是不是找了个纽约小荡妇”这个话题吵起来之外，这三天Eduardo过的并不闷。他是悄悄离开的，趁Daniel睡着的时候穿上了魔术师给他取回来的衣服，安静的离开了这个公寓。他看到冰箱上有放着便利贴，他想给魔术师留下一句话，却怎么也不知道说些什么，最后还是提着包走了。

    直到Eduardo坐上出租车时，他才发现口袋里有一张字条，熟悉的便利贴上面龙飞凤舞写着一串电话号码，落款是“Your lover，J.Daniel Atlas”

 

    一个月后，Eduardo带着满身的寒气和雨水来到他租下的位于帕罗奥图的别墅。在房间安顿下来后，Eduardo洗了一个舒服的热水澡，他坐在床上擦头发，不知怎么的，他想起了Daniel。他打开手机，才发现没有存Daniel的号码，几乎是蹦下床，他在钱包里翻找，终于在最里的夹层里找到了那张便利贴。

    “喂？”直到Daniel的声音从听筒里传来，Eduardo才发现，他不知什么时候已经把电话拨了出去。

    “……”Eduardo拿着手机一言不发，或许魔术师会以为这只是个无意义的骚扰电话，马上挂断也说不定呢。

    “Eduardo？”

    好吧，魔术师可能会魔法，仅凭呼吸就能猜出他是谁。

     “……”Eduardo不知道该跟他说什么。

    “不开心吗？”Daniel似乎不在意他接不接话，自顾自的问着。

    “Daniel……”Eduardo唤着魔术师的名字，他不是故意不搭腔的，只是真的不知道该说些什么，说Mark没来接他？说他淋着雨在别墅区找了好长时间才找到地方？说他被讨厌的人霸占了原本属于他的地位？说他被朋友指责“落下了他们的团队”？

    Daniel没有义务听他的抱怨，他也不是很想跟魔术师一打电话就说这些事情。

    “你还在纽约吗？还是回学校了？”Daniel问，他只知道Eduardo是去纽约实习的。

    “我在帕罗奥图，在这边有点事情。”没想到是不太愉快的事情，Eduardo在心里默默补充。

    “那么远啊？怎么办，我试试看魔术能不能直接把我传送到你那里。”

    Eduardo从没指望过谁会为他而来，所以他自然而然的把这句话当成魔术师随口调情。

    Eduardo发现和Daniel在电话里聊天要比面对面自然一点，天南地北地聊了几句之后，Eduardo握着手机陷入睡眠，不知道他有没有听到魔术师对他说的那句晚安。

 

    “我想冻结这个账户，取消所有支票和信用额度。”

    从银行走出来的时候，Eduardo并没有他想象中那么轻松，报复的快感和赌气的任性以及那若隐若现的愧疚在他头脑里交织纠缠。

    他慢悠悠的走到一个广场，今天太阳不错，广场上人不少，周围孩子们笑闹着围着一个卖气球的老人，小情侣们依偎在长椅上说悄悄话。他的电话响了，昨晚刚存入的魔术师的名字在手机屏幕上闪烁。

    “魔术果然不是万能的，有时候再神奇的魔术都比不上一个弱智的电子科技，”Daniel没等他开口就噼里啪啦的说了一堆，“虽然我不是很想问你，但是Eduardo，你现在……”

    魔术师顿住了。

    “我现在？”Eduardo不明所以。

    “我想我可能错了，去他的定位系统吧，”Daniel的声音带着明显的笑意，“回头，Eduardo。”

    Eduardo站在广场中央往回看，孩子们从老人手里接过五颜六色的气球，魔术师就站在这些气球之后，他仍旧穿着那件黑风衣，略有青黑的眼圈和没刮的胡茬完全不影响他的独特的、迷人的气质。

    他仍旧把手机贴近耳边，Eduardo也没挂断。

 

    “嗨。”

 

【End】

 


End file.
